I discovered my new and distinct variety of apple tree, identified by the varietal name Hacker's August Gold, in an old orchard on my cultivated farm located in Fayette County, Lexington, Ky. I noticed that the tree, which apparently grew from a seed or water sprout, bore fruit having a green-silver tint that began ripening to a golden-yellow during the month of August. This ripening occurs several weeks prior to the known Golden Delicious varieties of apple tree.
The tree and fruit were carefully preserved and protected. During the course of the following five years, the same characteristics were observed without any significant variation.
Since the initial discovery, several second generation trees have been grown from grafts of the original tree. I have observed that the characteristics described above persist already through the second generation. The original tree and its descendents have the very same characteristics and fruit color.